Madar
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Di siang hari yang sebenarnya cukup terik itu, terlihat seorang lelaki berkulit tan yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya. / "Bahkan dia berselingkuh dengan 'Kim' juga." / "Tapi jika begini, Wonwoo hyung itu benar-benar madar." / "Ish! Sudah, sana menjauhlah!" / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN


Madar © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, other cast(s)

.

.

Cast(s) © Tuhan YME

.

.

Friendship, Romance

.

.

Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. OOC.

DLDR

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Di siang hari yang sebenarnya cukup terik itu, terlihat empat anak adam yang sedang menatap jengah ke salah satu teman mereka yang berkulit tan. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka seperti itu, sebab sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian tengah bertingkah kekanakan sambil terus mencurahkan segala isi hatinya.

"Aish! Yak, Kim Mingyu! Apa kau tahu sebenarnya apa tujuan kita hari ini berkumpul di sini?!" tanya sosok lelaki mungil dengan mata sipitnya yang dipaksa melebar –berniat melotot.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Soonyoung yang notabene berstatus sebagai tuan rumah sekaligus penghuni tetap kamar tersebut sontak mengambil bantal kecil, lalu dilemparkannya benda tersebut ke sosok yang dipanggil dengan nama Kim Mingyu tadi.

"Aish Soonyoung hyung! Kenapa melempar bantal ke wajah tampanku?"

"Cih, percaya diri sekali. Ketampananku yang sudah mutlak saja tidak ku bangga-banggakan."

"Kau harusnya bercermin, Wen! Dasar manusia-manusia narsis." sentak Jihoon, membuat lelaki asal China bermarga Wen itu langsung menutup mulut.

"Kau membuang-buang waktu jika begini terus, Mingyu-ya." ucap Minghao.

Sedangkan Mingyu?

Ia tidak peduli dengan ucapan teman-temannya.

"Ya sudah, kalian mulai saja duluan belajarnya. Aku menyusul."

PLAK

"Aw! Sakit~"

"Apa?! Jangan aneh-aneh, Kim! Sudah jelas ujian akan berlangsung kurang dari dua minggu lagi dan kau masih bersantai-santai seperti ini?" tanya Jihoon dengan nada suara tinggi.

"Aku tidak bersantai. Aku hanya sedang beristirahat sebentar, lagi pula sehari-hari pun aku sudah belajar. Jadi nanti tinggal mengulang saja." Jawab Mingyu.

"Ya terserahmu lah, yang selalu berada di ranking satu paralel seangkatan itu memang beda." Ucap Minghao, sementara Jihoon hanya mendengus.

Jun dan Soonyoung hanya saling tatap dan mengendikan bahu.

Mereka adalah sekumpulan orang yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil –kurang satu orang lagi sebenarnya, terhitung sejak mereka belum mengenal huruf hingga sekarang sudah berada di tingkat sekolah menengah atas. Mereka sudah berada di tingkat tiga, pengecualian bagi Mingyu dan Minghao yang berada satu tingkat di bawahnya, karena memang dua orang itu berusia setahun lebih muda.

Seperti biasa, mereka akan berkumpul untuk belajar bersama. Namun yang menjadi permasalahan adalah _mood_ seorang Kim Mingyu yang sepertinya sedang buruk, hingga aura negatifnya menyebar ke penjuru ruangan dan membuat Jihoon terbawa emosi melihat tingkah Mingyu.

"Mingyu, sebenarnya kau itu kenapa sih? Jika memang kau tidak niat untuk belajar, ya sudah tidak usah dipaksakan." Ujar Soonyoung tenang.

Mingyu menghela napas kasar, ia kemudian menggeser posisi duduknya hingga berada di antara Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Sebab sedari tadi ia memang mengasingkan diri, menyandar di kaki ranjang sementara keempat temannya yang lain duduk melingkar di atas karpet bulu milik Soonyoung.

"Aku sedih."

Minghao, Jun, dan Soonyoung langsung memfokuskan tatapannya pada Mingyu. Sementara Jihoon masih sibuk dengan soal latihan di bukunya. Mingyu yang merasa diabaikan Jihoon lantas menyenggol lengan atas Jihoon.

"Jihoon hyung, aku sedih."

Jihoon memejamkan mata, ia berdecak dan menahan umpatan yang siap meluncur kapan saja dari bibir tipisnya.

"Yak! Sudah dari sejam lalu kau mengatakan hal itu. Cepat ceritakan apa masalahmu, sebelum aku benar-benar pulang mengambil gitar dan menghadiahi pukulan di kepalamu dengan gitarku itu!"

Mingyu menggigit bibirnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan ucapan Jihoon karena ada yang jauh lebih penting, sesuatu sedang mengganjal di hatinya saat ini.

"Aku sedih. . ."

"Ya kenapa?!" tanya Minghao mulai tidak sabaran.

Mingyu menatap keempat temannya, lalu ia menunduk dan berkata dengan lirih,"Aku sedih, karena Wonwoo hyung selingkuh."

"MWO?!" koor dari keempat temannya.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Aku tidak percaya!"

" _Heol!_ Mungkin karena kau kebanyakan tebar pesona, jadi Wonwoo jengah dan lebih memilih berselingkuh." Ujar Jihoon santai.

Mingyu merengut sebal, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Aku sangat mengenal Wonwoo, bahkan aku sekelas dan sebangku dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin kau menuduh sahabatku seperti itu?"

"Aku juga sahabatmu, Jihoon hyung." Ujar Mingyu kekanakan.

"Pokoknya tidak mungkin Wonwoo seperti itu!"

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sunghmmpp" mulut Mingyu dibekap paksa oleh Soonyoung yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sssttt jangan merusuh di kamarku." Kemudian Soonyoung melepaskan bekapan tangannya di mulut Mingyu.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang dibekap? Kan Jihoon hyung juga beris–"

"Tetap saja kau yang memulai keributan, lagi pula mana mungkin aku membekap kekasihku sendiri?"

"Cih, dasar curang." Lirih Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya? Kau yakin jika Wonwoo berselingkuh?" tanya Jun yang terlanjur penasaran dengan pernyataan Mingyu.

Mingyu sontak mengangguk,"Sungguh. Ini sudah terjadi sejak beberapa waktu lalu."

"Kau melihatnya sendiri?" tanya Jihoon sangsi.

"Iya, bahkan karena terlalu sering melihat, aku sampai muak dan ingin memusnahkannya jika bisa."

"Kau benar-benar pernah memergoki langsung saat Wonwoo berselingkuh? Sungguh?!" tanya Soonyoung kaget, bagaimanapun cueknya Wonwoo tapi Soonyoung yakin jika lelaki berwajah emo itu bukan tipe orang yang akan berselingkuh.

Mingyu mengangguk,"Bahkan dia berselingkuh dengan 'Kim' juga."

"Hah? 'Kim'? Siapa?" tanya Minghao penasaran.

"Kau tahu 'Kim' yang bersama Wonwoo itu?" Jun ikut mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Jelas tahu." ujar Mingyu dengan suara lirih.

"Hmm, 'Kim'?" tanya Soonyoung lebih kepada diri sendiri, menebak-nebak dalam kepalanya.

Semuanya tersentak saat tiba-tiba Jihoon menjentikkan jarinya,"Apa mungkin Kim Taehyung?"

Soonyoung menggeleng keras,"Tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas kakak kelas kita yang sudah jadi alumni itu merupakan kekasih Jungkook, adiknya Wonwoo."

"Siapa Mingyu-ya?" tanya Minghao _to the point_ , Mingyu hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau ku jawab, pasti kalian akan mengejekku."

"Yak, kau pikir kami akan tega menjadikan hal seperti ini sebagai bahan lelucon?" protes Jun.

"Kim Namjoon? Kim Jongin? Kim Minkyung? Kim Sohye? Kim–"

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Soonyoung, ia sudah benar-benar di buat penasaran oleh siapapun yang dimaksud Mingyu.

"Apa ia berada di sekolah kita juga?" tanya Soonyoung mencoba menebak-nebak.

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Apa ia sering bersama Wonwoo?" Jun tak mau kalah, ia ikut mencari peruntungan dengan memancing pertanyaan lain. Siapa tahu ia akan mendapatkan _clue_ yang lebih jelas.

Mingyu mengangguk lagi.

Sontak Jihoon refleks berseru,"Kim Dongyoung?"

"Eh? Siapa itu hyung?" tanya Minghao yang merasa asing dengan nama itu.

"Oh, Kim Dongyoung itu nama aslinya Doyoung. Kau tahu orangnya kan, Minghao-ya? Ia berada di klub seni juga, sama denganmu, hanya saja dia berada di cabang paduan suara."

Minghao mengangguk pelan,"Ah~ Iya, aku pernah mengobrol dengannya. Jadi, Wonwoo hyung berselingkuh dengan Doyoung sunbae, Mingyu-ya?" tanya Minghao pada Mingyu.

Namun lagi-lagi hanya gelengan yang di dapat teman-temannya.

"Lalu siapa?! Jika kau tidak menjawab juga, ku pastikan bokongmu akan merasakan salah satu jurus _wushu_ ku!" ujar Jun gemas.

"Kim. . . ia. . ." jawab Mingyu makin melirih pada suku kata kedua.

"Apa?" refleks Jihoon, Soonyoung, Jun, dan Minghao mendekatkan wajah ke arah Mingyu agar bisa mendengar suaranya lebih jelas.

"Ia siapa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Kim. . ." Mingyu menggantung ucapannya, ia menarik napas dalam lalu melanjutkan,"Ia. . ."

Wajah Mingyu benar-benar sendu,"Kim. . . ia. . ."

Jihoon sudah berniat mendaratkan jitakan sebelum tangannya ditahan Soonyoung, "Katakan dengan tegas, kau itu seme atau bukan sih, Kim Mingyu?!" Soonyoung kesal dengan tingkah Mingyu yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang seme.

"Kimia!"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Ruangan yang berisikan lima remaja itu sontak begitu hening setelah Mingyu mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan jelas.

BUGH!

CTAK!

PLETAK!

SYUT!

"Arghhh! Sakit!"

Mingyu harus merasakan pukulan, jitakan, bahkan cubitan yang diberikan teman-temannya. Keempat temannya benar-benar menggunakan tenaga sungguhan saat melakukan hal itu pada Mingyu.

"Yaish! Jahat sekali~" rengek Mingyu.

Jihoon mencebikkan bibirnya,"Dasar bodoh! Kembalikan menit-menit berhargaku, Mingyu! Ya Tuhan, harusnya sudah ku duga jika mendengar curahan hatimu itu tidak ada manfaatnya sama sekali." Ketus Jihoon yang mendapat anggukan dari Jun, Soonyoung, serta Minghao.

Mingyu yang tidak terima pun membela diri, masih dengan tangan yang mengusap kepala di tempat jitakan tadi,"Tapi aku memang sungguh merasa diselingkuhi. Coba saja Soonyoung hyung dan Jun hyung bayangkan jika seandainya Jihoon hyung serta Minghao terlalu sibuk dengan buku-bukunya."

Mingyu merengut,"Bahkan seolah-olah lupa jika sudah memiliki kekasih."

Soonyoung dan Jun yang membayangkan jika diri mereka berada di posisi Mingyu pun sontak merasa bersalah, sedikit banyak mereka bisa memahami Mingyu.

"Aku tahu Wonwoo hyung sudah berada di tingkat tiga, wajar dia sibuk dengan segala persiapan ujian. Namun, apa iya harus sebegitunya sampai mengabaikan sosok setampan Kim Mingyu hanya demi Kimia?"

"Ya tentu saja lebih penting Kim yang kedua. Karena Kimia akan mempengaruhi nilai kelulusanmu." Ujar Minghao santai, Jihoon mengangguk setuju. Sementara tiga lelaki lain yang berstatus sebagai seme, saling tatap dan mendengus bersamaan.

"Tapi kan tetap saja diabaikan itu tidak enak. Bahkan ada atau tidaknya aku sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Wonwoo hyung. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak dianggap."

Minghao mengendikan bahu,"Jangan begitu. sebagai kekasih yang baik seharusnya kau bisa memahami Wonwoo hyung dan mendukungnya." Lalu Minghao kembali menyibukan diri dengan buku latihannya.

Jihoon entah sejak kapan sudah sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya.

Soonyoung yang tidak tega sontak menepuk bahu Mingyu,"Sabarlah. Aku yakin Wonwoo seperti itu karena dia ingin tetap fokus."

Jun mengangguk,"Aku setuju dengan Soonyoung."

"Tapi jika begini, Wonwoo hyung itu benar-benar madar."

'Apa? Aku apa? Madar?! Ah jadi menurutmu aku begitu? Ya sudah, kalau begitu mulai detik ini tidak usah sibuk-sibuk menemani belajar sosok yang kau sebut madar itu!'

"E–eh?!" mata Mingyu sontak terbelalak saat telinganya mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalinya.

Jun dan Soonyoung bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian jahil di wajah Jihoon. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka ternyata Jihoon diam-diam menghubungi Wonwoo lalu me _loudspeakers_ nya.

"Wonwoo hyung, aku hmm maksudku–" ujar Mingyu terbata-bata.

'Jihoonie?'

"Hm, kenapa Wonwoo-ya?" jawab Jihoon sambil terkikik kecil.

'Terima kasih sudah meneleponku, aku jadi tahu apa yang si Kim Mingyu itu bicarakan dibelakangku. Kalau begitu aku tutup ya. Si sosok madar ini mau melanjutkan kencannya dengan Kim lain yang lebih menantang. Ppai~'

"Semangat Wonwoo-ya. Kau pasti bisa menaklukan Kim yang lebih seru itu! Ppai~"

PIP

"Wonwoo hyung?!"

Namun sayang, panggilan Mingyu tidak akan mendapat sahutan karena telepon sudah ditutup dari sambungan di seberang sana.

"Aish, Jihoon hyung tega sekali!" Mingyu menuding Jihoon dengan sebal.

"Hm, memang." Jihoon menyahut asal, ia mengambil bukunya dan melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya –mengerjakan latihan soal.

Mingyu lantas berdiri, ia mengambil lalu mengenakan tasnya dan segera pamit kepada teman-temannya.

"Aku pamit ya!" tak sampai satu menit, Mingyu sudah menghilang dari ruangan itu. Ia pasti berlari dari rumah Soonyoung menuju blok sebelah, tempat dimana kekasih tercintanya tinggal.

Berdekatan, ya rumah mereka semua memang berada di satu wilayah komplek perumahan yang sama hanya berbeda blok saja. Hal itu lah yang menjadi salah satu faktor mereka bisa berteman sejak kecil.

"Jihoonie, kau tidak kasihan pada Ming–"

Jihoon menggeleng,"Tidak." jawabnya singkat memotong ucapan sang kekasih, sementara Jun dan Minghao hanya diam.

"Soonyoung dengar, jika aku tidak melakukan hal itu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo pasti akan terus saling diam tanpa mau membuka isi hati masing-masing. Mereka berdua itu perlu suatu dorongan." Jawab Jihoon, ia menatap teman-temannya, "Sudah, mari berharap saja setelah ini mereka berdua akan berdamai. Oke?"

Jihoon pun mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari yang lainnya.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Cklek

Mingyu mengintip dari celah pintu yang dibukanya itu, ragu untuk masuk. Beruntunglah karena ibu sang kekasih sudah sangat menyayangi Mingyu dan menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri, jadi bukan hal aneh saat Mingyu bersikap selayaknya di rumah sendiri.

"Jangan seperti penguntit yang suka mengintip, Kim!"

Mingyu tersentak, ia mengusap tengkuk sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kamar sang kekasih yang didominasi oleh warna biru muda.

Mingyu menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, ia melepaskan tas yang dipakainya lalu mendekati sang kekasih yang masih duduk membelakanginya. Sudah bisa ditebak, pasti Wonwoo tengah berkutat dengan selingkuhannya –itu sih hanya pendapat konyol Mingyu.

Merasa Wonwoo tidak akan menganggapnya, Mingyu pun berinisiatif memeluk leher Wonwoo dari belakang. Mingyu membungkuk hingga dagunya bersandar di bahu kanan Wonwoo, ia mencium perpotongan leher Wonwoo dan menghirup aroma khas kekasih manisnya itu yang selalu membawa ketenangan bagi Mingyu.

Mingyu mengarahkan sebelah tangannya dan menyisir poni Wonwoo yang terjuntai hingga menutupi alisnya.

"Ponimu sudah memanjang ya?" tanya Mingyu basa-basi, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang entah kenapa menjadi begitu canggung.

"Hm."

Tahu jika Wonwoo tengah marah, Mingyu pun tak pantang menyerah. Ia akan mengeluarkan berbagai jurus andalannya untuk bisa melunturkan emosi Wonwoo, karena Mingyu tahu jika ini semua salahnya juga.

Mingyu mendudukan tubuhnya di lantai, tepat di samping Wonwoo yang masih duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

Mingyu duduk bersila, ia memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dari samping dan menyandarkan sebelah pipinya ke paha Wonwoo.

"Hyung~"

"Apa?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membicarakanmu di belakang. Hanya saja aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi." Lirih Mingyu.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan,"Aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu, aku selalu khawatir. Bahkan tiap waktu pikiranku selalu berkutat tentang dirimu. Apa hyung makan dengan baik? Apa hyung mendapatkan waktu tidur yang cukup? Apa hyung memerhatikan kesehatan hyung? Sungguh, melihat hyung berjuang dan belajar mati-matian seperti ini aku salut. Aku sangat bangga memiliki kekasih seperti dirimu, hanya saja satu hal yang paling tidak ku suka."

Mingyu menjeda ucapannya sendiri, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di paha ramping Wonwoo. "Hyung itu sering mengabaikan diri sendiri jika sudah terlalu fokus, apalagi jika sudah belajar kimia. Aku tidak ingin sampai hyung sakit." Mingyu memejamkan matanya saat ia mengecup paha Wonwoo, menyalurkan segala keresahannya.

Mingyu tersenyum saat merasakan usapan di kepalanya, sentuhan tangan hangat itu benar-benar Mingyu rindukan.

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan Mingyu di pinggangnya, ia memundurkan kursinya lalu menghadapkannya ke arah Mingyu, hingga posisi tubuhnya jelas lebih tinggi dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo membungkuk dan menangkup wajah Mingyu, ia mengecup sudut bibir kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku."

Mingyu mendongak, ia tersenyum. Kemudian ia memegang lengan Wonwoo yang masih menangkup pipinya,"Maafkan aku juga."

Mingyu mencium pipi Wonwoo penuh perasaan, menghasilkan semburat merah di pipi sang kekasih. Melihat hal tersebut, jelas saja senyuman di wajah Mingyu semakin lebar. Ia benar-benar tersenyum tiga jari.

"Tapi kau tetap saja menyebalkan!" ujar Wonwoo sambil mengusap gigi taring Mingyu yang akan terlihat tiap kali sang pemiliknya tersenyum. Kegiatan ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Wonwoo, ia suka sensasi saat gigi berujung runcing itu menekan ujung jarinya.

"Menyebalkan bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu sambil menjauhkan jari Wonwoo dari gigi taringnya saat ia bicara, ia tidak ingin jari lentik Wonwoo terluka karena tergigit olehnya.

"Kau mengatakan jika aku ini berselingkuh dan madar. Padahal demi boneka eddy yang kau belikan untukku, itu semua ku lakukan demi kebaikan. Kau kan tahu jika aku tidak sepintar dirimu, bahkan disaat kau hanya perlu belajar dengan asal apalagi di pelajaran kimia, maka aku harus belajar ekstra tiga hingga lima kali lipat dibanding yang lain. Aku harus seperti itu untuk bisa seimbang dengan yang lain, itulah caraku bertahan Mingyunie." Ujar Wonwoo dengan wajah sendunya.

Mingyu paling tidak suka jika Wonwoo sudah merendah begitu, sontak Mingyu segara memeluk sepasang kaki Wonwoo dan menyandarkan dagunya di paha Wonwoo. Ia mengusalkan wajahnya dan mengecupi lutut Wonwoo yang berbalut celana piyama bermotif awan itu.

"Jeonsan sayang, jangan bicara begitu. Kau memang tidak begitu bagus di bidang itu, tapi otak senimu itu luar biasa cerdasnya."

Mingyu menatap ke dalam mata jernih Wonwoo, mencoba menyelami ke dalam sepasang netra indah itu dan berusaha mengeluarkan Wonwoo dari lingkaran ketidakpercayaan dirinya.

"Hei, Jeon Wonwoo itu kesayangannya Kim Mingyu, kan? Jadi coba dengarkan Kim Mingyu, kau itu istimewa. Bakatmu memang sangat menonjol di bidang seni, khususnya tarik suara. Dengan suaramu itu, kau bisa melakukan _rapp_ maupun menyanyikan lagu-lagu _ballad_. Kau pun bahkan bisa membuat dan mengaransemen lagu mu sendiri."

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu?"

Mingyu meraih sepangan tangan Wonwoo, ia mengecupi jarinya dan menjawab,"Apa sih yang tidak aku tahu tentang dirimu, hm?"

Wonwoo tersenyum hingga kerutan lucu di hidungnya muncul, melihat ekspresi wajah Wonwoo yang manisnya luar biasa, Mingyu pun merasa lega dan mengucap syukur pada Tuhan atas ciptaan-Nya yang sangat mengagumkan. Ia senang menjadi penyebab terbitnya senyum itu.

"Dasar, Kim Mingyu tukang gombal!"

"Biarkan saja, yang penting Kim Mingyu ini hanya begitu pada Jeon Wonwoonya seorang. Tidak seperti Kim yang itu, hanya bisa membuatmu stress saja."

"Ish!" Wonwoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu, ia mencubit iseng kedua pipi Mingyu dan menariknya berlawanan arah.

"Kenapa bisa terpikir seperti itu sih? Jika ada orang yang mendengar, bisa salah paham dan mengira aku berselingkuh sungguhan." Protes Wonwoo.

Mingyu melepaskan cubitan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya tidak terasa sakit, ia membalas dengan menggigit tempurung lutut Wonwoo. Bukannya berteriak kesakitan, Wonwoo justru berjengit karena merasa geli. "Yaish! Geli~"

Mingyu tertawa, ia mendongak –mengingat dirinya masih duduk di lantai sementara Wonwoo di kursi, lalu mencubit hidung Wonwoo. "Ya memang. Kau kan menyelingkuhi Kim Mingyu yang jelas-jelas merupakan lelaki tertampan seantero _Gureum High School_ , dan malah lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kimia."

"Aku akui memang aku salah sudah mengabaikanmu, dan aku meminta maaf untuk itu. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengatakan jika aku ini madar." Ucap Wonwoo dengan wajah menyedihkannya, membuat Mingyu merasa bersalah.

Mingyu berdiri dengan lututnya, ia memegang pinggiran kursi di sisi kanan dan kiri guna mengungkung tubuh Wonwoo, "Maaf sudah menyebutmu begitu. Sebenarnya sih madar yang ku maksud berbeda dengan madar yang ada di benakmu."

"Uh huh?" Wonwoo memasang wajah bingungnya, dan raut wajahnya yang polos itu sukses membuat pipi Mingyu merona.

"Hyung kan memang madar."

Sepasang bola mata Wonwoo refleks melebar. Baru saja tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menjitak kepala sang kekasih, namun dengan gerakan cepat Mingyu menahannya.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Wonwoo, ia pun melukiskan seringaian di wajah tampannya dan berbisik tepat di depan bibir Wonwoo," _You are madar, ma darling._ "

Mingyu pun mencium Wonwoo tepat di bibirnya, sedangkan yang dicium hanya terdiam. Wonwoo masih terkejut dengan perkataan dan perbuatan tiba-tiba Mingyu yang selalu berhasil membuat detakan jantungnya meningkat pesat.

Mingyu tanpa sadar makin memajukan tubuhnya, ia tengah fokus melumat bibir Wonwoo. Namun akibat gerakannya itu membuat kursi yang diduduki Wonwoo mundur hingga tautan bibir keduanya terlepas.

Mingyu yang terkejut lantas langsung mencengkeram lebih erat pinggiran kursi tersebut, ia bahkan lupa jika kursi itu memiliki roda-roda kecil di bawahnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan, dan entah kenapa terkekeh geli melihat wajah sang kekasih –bibir keduanya sedikit terbuka dan mengkilap karena saliva.

Mingyu menarik lembut lengan Wonwoo dan yang ditarik hanya menurut saja. Saat keduanya sudah duduk berdampingan di atas karpet kamar itu, Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dari samping. Ia menenggelamkan Wonwoo dalam rengkuhan hangatnya, membuat yang dipeluk merasa nyaman dan memilih menyandarkan sebelah pipinya di dada bidang itu.

Bahkan Wonwoo sengaja menempatkan telinganya tepat di area jantung Mingyu, ia merasakan ketenangan tiap mendengarkan debaran jantung lelaki berkulit tan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Selalu berdoa, lalu berusaha dan belajar seoptimal mungkin. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, _call?_ "

Mingyu bisa merasakan anggukan kepala sang kekasih, ia mengusap sayang kepala yang bersandar di dadanya. "Jika hyung merasakan lelah, letih, bosan, jangan lupa untuk selalu bersandar padaku. Lihatlah ke arahku, maka hyung akan menemukan aku yang selalu siap setiap waktu untuk menjadi penopangmu."

Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Mingyu, ia merasa bersyukur sekali memiliki kekasih seperti Mingyu yang sangat bisa mengerti dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Mingyunie." Ucapnya lirih.

"Aku tidak butuh ucapan terima kasihmu hyung, karena ini memang sudah kewajibanku sebagai kekasihmu. Lagi pula semua orang itu memiliki kemampuan di bidang yang berbeda-beda."

Mingyu mengecup sayang kepala Wonwoo dan menghirup dalam-dalam napasnya di sana. Memanjakan hidungnya dengan aroma Wonwoo yang selalu menjadi favoritnya, "Jika hyung sudah dibuat jenuh oleh Kimia, maka ingatlah jika hyung memiliki Kim Mingyu yang selalu berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia."

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, ia mengecup tepat di dada bagian jantung Mingyu berdetak.

Mingyu yang tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya pun menangkup wajah Wonwoo dan mencium ringan bibir itu berkali-kali.

"Mingmphhh"

Mingyu terkekeh disela-sela serangan ciuman itu.

Cklek

"Anak-anak, ayo kita makan mal– ups! Maafkan eomma."

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup dengan debuman keras. Sepertinya Nyonya Jeon yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibu dari Jeon Wonwoo, begitu terkejut akan pemandangan yang dilihatnya hingga refleks menutup kembali pintu tersebut dengan tidak santai.

Namun tidak perlu khawatir akan kemurkaan beliau. Karena percaya atau tidak, justru beliau adalah salah satu dalang yang menyatukan Mingyu dan Wonwoo, hingga membuat keduanya menjalin hubungan dan merubah status dari sekadar sahabat menjadi kekasih.

Tentunya selain beliau ada juga Soonyoung, Jihoon, Jun, dan Minghao yang berperan penting dalam bersatunya hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Baiklah, mari kita kembali lagi ke dua anak adam yang masih saling tatap dengan wajah sama-sama merona pekat.

Karena mereka terlalu larut dalam interaksi manis yang begitu intim, hingga membuat keduanya tak menyadari suara derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Mereka pun harus menahan malu saat dipergoki oleh wanita yang sudah melahirkan Wonwoo ke dunia.

"Ehem, Mingyunie ayo kita ke bawah."

Wonwoo segera beranjak bangun, ia berdiri dan mendapati Mingyu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Jeonsan hyung~ bangunkan aku~"

Wonwoo meraih uluran tangan Mingyu dan membantu kekasih tingginya itu untuk berdiri.

GREP

CHUP!

Saat sudah berdiri, Mingyu langsung memeluk erat Wonwoo dan mengecup pelipisnya.

"Ayo kita makan, aku rindu dengan masakan calon ibu mertuaku."

Wonwoo memukul manja dada Mingyu, "Cih, calon ibu mertua? Percaya diri sekali!"

"Aigoo~ Jeon Wonwooku jahat sekali."

Wonwoo memeletkan lidahnya dan berjalan mendahului Mingyu, sementara Mingyu yang ditinggalkan segera menyusul dan berjalan sambil merangkul erat bahu Wonwoo. Ia mengecup pipi Wonwoo berkali-kali, membuat yang dicium risih.

"Ish! Sudah, sana menjauhlah!"

"Tidak mau~ madar~"

"Yak!"

" _Ma darling_ , maksudnya." Ralat Mingyu buru-buru.

Mereka sibuk bercengkerama seperti itu sampai ke ruang makan, tidak menyadari saja ibu Wonwoo yang tengah mengintip keduanya dan ia sibuk menelepon seseorang di seberang sana.

'Ah~ Jadi mereka sudah bermesraan lagi, begitu?'

"Iya, nanti akan ku foto dan segera ku kirim padamu. Aigoo~ mereka begitu manis, mengingatkanku pada masa muda ku dulu."

'Ahahaha ya wajar saja, siapa yang tidak akan takluk pada manusia semanis anakmu, Jeon Wonwoo, hm? Ya Tuhan, cepatlah mereka lulus agar kita bisa segera menikahkan mereka! Benar begitu, Nyonya Jeon?'

"Aish haha, kau masih sering memanggilku dengan sebutan itu dibanding nama asli ku, dasar Nyonya Kim! Oh bicara mengenai pernikahan mereka, ya ampun kau benar. Aku sungguh tidak sabar melihat mereka menikah."

'dan menimang cucu, jangan lupakan hal penting itu! Kyaaaaa~ pasti cucu kita nanti akan sangat rupawan.'

"Ahaha ya benar!"

Dan biarkan kedua ibu-ibu itu sibuk mengobrol tanpa sadar jika sekarang posisi sedang berkebalikan, sebab sekarang Mingyu dan Wonwoo lah yang tengah mengintipinya.

Berawal dari keduanya yang mendengar suara Nyonya Jeon dari arah dapur, lantas mereka pun menghampirinya. Siapa yang menyangka ternyata ibu Wonwoo tengah mengobrol dengan ibu Mingyu, bahkan keduanya justru berpikir jauh dan bergerak lebih cepat.

"Hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Ayo menikah!"

CTAK!

"Hyung?!"

"Pikirkan dulu sekolahmu, lulus saja belum. Dasar! Kau hanya tidak sabar ingin 'itu'nya saja, kan?"

"Eh? Kok tahu?"

"Dasar _byuntae_. Aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo madar!"

"Yaish!"

" _Ma darling, ma love, ma honey boney sweety, ma future~"_ ujar Mingyu dengan Bahasa Inggrisnya yang pas-pasan.

Mingyu terkekeh, Wonwoo sudah meninggalkannya duluan ke ruang makan.

Namun Mingyu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, ia memang sungguhan mengajak Wonwoo menikah. Namun yang barusan memang belum resmi, hanya sekadar pemanasan.

Karena Mingyu akan menunggu beberapa tahun ke depan hingga ia menjadi lelaki mapan, barulah di waktu yang tepat ia akan menikahi Jeon Wonwoonya.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*Madar = tidak berperasaan

** Mind to RnR? Gomawo ^^

***Ide cerita ini terinspirasi dari sahabat esvi yang emang ga begitu ahli di satu bidang tp dia jago banget di bidang lain, karna itu dia jadi suka merendah dan sering ga percaya diri. Nah pacarnya itu ya kaya mingyu disini, bener2 ga pernah bosen buat ngasih support dan sering nemenin sahabat esvi belajar. Tapi adegan2 mesra meanie di sini sih murni ngarang xD


End file.
